Worlds Collide
by Guall
Summary: I finally have a relativly good way to bring ff7 and 8 together. Read it won't you?


I have done it. I thought of a logical way to bring the two Final Fantasy groups together. I hope you enjoy, please review when you are done. BTW, this is my 1st fanfic ever. Please be kind. Thank you.  
  
Part 1  
  
A shrouded figure walks down a series of extremely dark steps. It leads to a room with an extremely large mass of Green energy pulsating within it. The man speaks. "Well, Maya, this is my last completed project. I have watched this planet to see the heroes who may be in my way. I have seen many… Locke Cole, Buntz, but a few have really stood out; they came forth after this planet's extremely long medieval times. Cloud and his friends saved this planet from a meteor. Squall and allies from a compression of time. The two forces' energy has been massed into this ball. Yes, that's right…. Sephiroth, twice and strong and capable of time compression!" The character laughs and as we look in the mass of energy we see a man with long silver hair suspended in the middle.  
  
"Hey! Cid! Watch where your flyin' next time, we almost nailed another #$%&in' airship!" Barret yelled. "Aw, shaddup!" Cid equally screamed. "Listen, we have places to go so you two better stop bitchin' and get to Gold Saucer!" Cloud said as he entered the deck of the Highwind. "We have a deal to make there. We're a force of mercenaries, we gotta be on time. Geez. " You see, Cloud and party have been a mercenary force in order to have plenty of money as they try to resurrect Aeris. The Highwind followed a perfect course, the hills were rolling and slowly Gold Saucer came into view. "Ok, our next job is in here, make it short and swee-…Suddenly Barret screamed, "What the #$@& is that?!" A huge portal of sorts was opening right in front of them and the Highwind flew right into it.   
  
Selphie and Irvine stood at the bridge on a steady course for the newest seeD Re-con, no one else was with them. Suddenly the portal opened up in the blink of and eye and a large Grey ship shot out and nailed the Raganork. "We're being attacked! I repeat attacked!" Irvine yelled into the Comm unit. Both ships crashed the ground. Irvine came out, gun ready for anything. He heard a shout "Jeezum crow! What the hell are you thinkin'? Watch where you're flying! Crazy sumbitch…" He looked up and Cid was in the deck still. You ruined the best ship ever bui- Whoa! Look at yours! I stand corrected…actually that's a lie, yours is the second best…heh…. Wait a minute. Where the hell are we?! Cloud!!!!!!"  
  
"We're being attacked! I repeat attacked!" screamed through the intercom as Squall listened. "You have the tracker on the Raganork?" "Yea." Xu replied, it's near Dollet. Take the boat at Timber docks. Before she knew it, they were gone off the save their comrades.  
  
"So, who are you guys?" Irvine asked. "You don't look like you're from around here." Cloud looked around then responded. "We're not. We flew into that thing we came out of and hit you, sorry." It's ok, it was an accident." Said Irvine. Cloud promptly introduced himself and his friends. Irvine took an immediate liking to Tifa. "Hey. You're a nice young lady." He said. "Irivy!" Selphie yelled. "Uh oh, I was just being nice!" He said and got smacked.  
  
They engaged in a nice calm conversation and Irvine saw a seeD van headed towards them at high speed. "Oh no." He choked out, "I told them we were being attacked." The car screeched to a stop and The got out. "Stop right there! Ya bastards!" Zell yelled. Squall glared at Cloud. "Don't hurt them.!" He yelled. Cloud responded "we're no-" The Cid yelled, "Bastards are we?" and hit Zell in the back of head. It was on. Rinoa blew Cid back ten feet with a fireball. Tifa and Zell fought teach other in a Martial arts fight that went almost like they had it choreographed. Barret grabbed Quistis and took her to Irvine and Selphie to explain what was going on. Cid sent surges of electricity through Rinoa and was nailed by a wave of conjured water courtesy of Rinoa. Squall and Cloud looked at each other.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall bellowed. Zell struck the side of the van and Tifa and he stopped and watched. Smoke came off of Rinoa and Cid, they breathed heavily, their eyes slowly wandered from each other to Cloud and Squall. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and Barret all watched. "What's it to you?" Cloud asked. "I just need to file who I killed, that's all. "We'll see about that." Cloud lunged at Squall, "I'll tell you as I die!" He swiped at him and Squall blocked it and blasted the gunblade at him. It hit Cloud's shoulder pad and knocked it off. "That's a nice toy." He said. Squall smiled and replied "Better than yours." Their blades struck each other with a force that would knock any person down, any person that isn't these two. They swung swing after swing but no avail, neither of them dropped. Clouds were roaring with thunder, the ground was shaking, the ground was charred from fire due to the use of magic.  
  
They both breathed heavily. Cloud was the first to speak… "Why did you just attack me?" "You were after my friends, I got a transmission." Squall replied. Cid yelled, "You dumb shit! Maybe you should listen to someone for on---What the hell?" A flame shot down from the sky. Before it had struck the ground, it exploded in a brilliant flash. A man stood there, or it had at least resembled a man. He hovered several feet above the ground, no face could be seen in the face of the cloak. "Hello." bellowed from, the ancient figure. "Forgive the portal. It is needed. Master wanted you together, he enjoys creating his challenges." "Master?" Wondered Squall in his head. "Yes, Master Mekiah. He and Sephiroth await." The figure said. "Huh? But I--…. Thought that." Squall said. The figure's shoulders simply shrugged and he left in a more brilliant flash than he had entered with. Zell said "Ok, I'll be the first to say it… What the hell was that all about?" Quistis held her temples "I-I feel hot…" With that she fell to the ground.   
  
To be continued.   



End file.
